Matite
by Dusen'ka
Summary: Questa è la mia prima storia su Harry Potter, siate clementi.  E' stata scritta tra l'una e mezza e le tre di notte, perciò non garantisco per gli errori. Correggetemi, mi piace essere corretta.  Luna/Rolf, perché il Canon è legge 3


_A Lisolachenoncè,_

_perché so che ci sarà sempre,_

_perché esiste._

Luna tolse la matita da sopra l'orecchio e ci mise la bacchetta.

Rigirò per un minuto quell'oggetto inconsueto tra le dita. Era strano, scriverci: a differenza delle piume a cui era abituata, era rigida. Faceva dei tratti grigi e cancellabili, e ciò toglieva l'impiccio dell'inchiostro: ogni volta che sbagliava doveva camuffare l'errore con un pasticcio o un ghirigoro, e le boccette spesso e volentieri si aprivano dentro la borsa, imbrattando tutti i libri. Ma non era certo colpa sua se quei tappi erano così difficili da sigillare! E saltellare era molto più divertente che camminare.

Tirò fuori dalla borsa un foglio di pergamena e continuò a giocherellare con la matita. Doveva ricordarsi di ringraziare Hermione per avergliela fatta scoprire; si appuntò mentalmente di mandarle un gufo appena tornata a casa, certa che se ne sarebbe dimenticata.

Trovò la giusta impugnatura, – un po' diversa da quella familiare per le piume - chiuse gli occhi e provò a disegnare sulla pergamena l'animale che aveva in mente.

Quando finì con uno svolazzo e riaprì gli occhi dovette ammettere che il risultato era piuttosto strano: il suo disegno aveva due orecchie da lepre e un becco da tucano, le zampe anteriori possenti e feline e quelle posteriori magre, arcuate e munite di zoccoli. A coronare il tutto, due ali piumate e una coda striata.

Si complimentò con se stessa per il capolavoro e scrisse con caratteri svolazzanti un nome per la sua creazione: RINOCERONTE.

Era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti: disegnava a occhi chiusi ciò che le passava per la testa e poi battezzava il disegno con una parola a caso. Poco importava che avesse già un significato. I lavori di cui andava più fiera erano "Comodino", "Alluce", "Insalata di Gorgosprizzi" e "Mimbulus Mimbletonia".

Mentre camminava nel bosco alla ricerca di nidi di Augurey, il ragazzo scorse una chioma bionda vinico a un cespuglio. _Cespuglio di rovo_, pensò automaticamente.

Si avvicinò calpestando delle foglie secche, ma la ragazza non si voltò né diede segno di aver percepito la sua presenza. La osservò meglio: era seduta a gambe incrociate direttamente sul terreno, incurante della coccinella che si arrampicava su per il suo vestito verde. Stava disegnando con quel cosino Babbano – come si chiamava? Iniziava con la M... - e, cosa che lo colpì maggiormente, disegnava con gli occhi chiusi.

Non erano serrati, come quando si cerca di ricordare qualcosa o ci va la luce negli occhi e non si riesce a vedere; le palpebre dolcemente abbassate, come se dormisse, nascondevano due occhi che sembravano troppo grandi. Ogni tanto, un fremito delle ciglia tradiva un'idea, un'immagine passata dentro quele palpebre.

Improvvisamente il ragazzo si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo e arrossì violentemente.

Riuscì a parlare.

- Non dovresti stare lì.

La ragazza non smise di disegnare e non aprì gli occhi.

Disse, solamente:

- Perché?

Silenzio.

- Credo che tu non debba stare lì impalato, allora. - aggiunse.

Il ragazzo sussultò. Come faceva a sapere che_ se ne stava lì impalato_, se aveva gli occhi chiusi?

- Io... è che... quello...

- Hai i Gorgosprizzi nel cervello?

- Sprizzo_che?_

- Parli come se avessi dei Gorgosprizzi a spasso per la tua testa.

Gorgosprizzi? Com'era possibile che suo padre non gliene avesse mai parlato?

- Non credo che quei gorgo...cosi di cui stai parlando esistano.

- Oh, dicono tutti così, all'inizio. Ma non si può negare l'evidenza, è come per i Ricciocorni Schiattosi. O per i Nargilli. Pensa che quando andavo a scuola dubitavano delle proprietà della Radigorda!

L'altro sgranò gli occhi, poi riuscì a riprendere l'uso della parola.

- Non dovresti stare lì, è pericoloso. Gli Augurey fanno il nido nei cespugli di rovi, e il loro canto può essere dannoso. Non si dovrebbe stare vicino ai cespugli di rovo quando sta per piovere, perché gli Augurey cantano per preannunciare la piog-

- Sciocchezze. Papà dice sempre che gli Augurey sono molto socievoli e che il loro verso guarisce i calli e il raffreddore.

Il ragazzo cercò a stento di trattenere una risata. Suo padre doveva avere le idee un po' confuse in campo di Magizoologia.

Iniziò a gocciolare e si sentì il rombo di un tuono in lontananza.

La ragazza si alzò, raccolse i suoi disegni e scarabocchiò qualcosa in fondo all'ultimo.

- Ti aiuto io. - intervenne il ragazzo, maledicendosi mezzo secondo dopo per le sue parole.

- Sei molto gentile. - Per la prima volta lo guardò. I grandi occhi grigi sembravano sorridere più delle labbra.

- Che cos'è? - chiese l'altro, guardando un disegno. - "Thestral"? E' fatto davvero così? - continuò. Nella pergamena era raffigurato il pesce più strano che avesse mai visto.

- No, ma mi piaceva la parola, così l'ho chiamato "pesce Thestral".

- Esiste un "pesce Thestral"?

- No.

Silenzio.

- Ma tu lo sai, com'è fatto un Thestral?

- Sì.

- Ne hai mai visto uno?

- Sì.

- Intendo dal vivo, non sui libri...

- Sì.

- Oh.

Silenzio.

- Potresti disegnarmelo?

- Intero?

- Se ce la fai.

- Certo che ce la faccio. Ma se lo facessi metà Thestral e metà unicormo sarebbe più divertente.

- A me servirebbe intero.

- Peccato.

- Ma se vuoi farlo metà Thestral e metà unicorno...

Silenzio.

- Come ti chiami?

- Luna Lovegood. Tu?

- Rolf Scamandro.


End file.
